You Found Me
by NatashaAshleyMarvelRomanoff
Summary: Steve takes back the infinity stones and returns them back to their rightful places. but somethings different when he takes the souls stone back. (im awful at summeries)


This is a fix-it fic for avengers endgame. I haven't wrote fan-fiction in over a year so please forgive my horrible writing. i just had to fix the ending of Endgame.  
i hope to write another fic soon but a better one. but for now i hope you enjoy.

* * *

They'd finally won. For the final time they had won.

"okay so, take the stones back to their original timelines and places Steve. They need to go back exactly where we found them." Bruce explained to Steve. Each stone had to go to the exact point where they were taken or the timeline they had created would go to shit.

Getting ready to jump Steve smiled at Bruce's concern and replied.

" Don't worry Bruce I've got it." Steve shut the briefcase and locked it, ready to go.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you cap?" Sam approached the blonde. He'd just got back. He didn't want to leave his friends again.

Patting Sam on the shoulder, Steve turned to Sam.

"No its okay. I can do this, besides i don't think we'd have enough particles to take both of us back. I'm gonna be fine." reassured Steve. He really was gonna be fine. He will be at least.

"Okay, okay, just be careful." Defeated by the captain, he obliged. Though Sam still worried about his friend. Steve pulled him in for a hug and then they let go. Steve was ready to carry out his mission. He turned around to see his oldest friend .

"Be careful out there punk." Bucky said. Steve signed and hugged Bucky. It was good to have them back.

"Don't worry buck. I'm gonna be just fine." They both pulled away and smiled at each other.

Pulling away from his friend Steve stepped onto the platform of the time machine and locked out to his friends. Banners voice calling out.

5

He activated his helmet.

4

He breathed deep.

3

And back out.

2

Squeezed his eyes shut.

1

All of a sudden Steve was gone. Right in front of their eyes, the two men released a little breath they were holding.

"Okay and bringing him back in"

5

4

3

2

1

Bruce flicks the switch.

Nothing.

Sam's brows furrow. The doctor is confused too, but for some reason Bucky is oddly calm.

"Where is he?" Sams asks worried

"I - I- i don't know he should be here?" Bruce stammers, flicking more switches to try and get Steve back, maybe he pressed the wrong one? Sam goes over to help but they can't figure out what wrong.

It's almost like the hairs on the back of Bucky's neck stick up. He can feel something's different. Turning away from the bird and doc, Bucky looks into the distance to see two figures sitting together on the bench by the lake.

He breathes deeply while looking at the couple.

Bucky can hear Sam and Bruce chattering in the background about trying to bring Steve back. But he knows that it's not going to happen. Not now.

"Guys" he calls. they both turn to him, and follow his line of sight. When they do they see two people sat down near the water. Sam is confused as he looks at bucky.

"Go." The brunette waits behind as Sam makes his way toward the people.

* * *

Vormier.

He'll never get used to that.

Jumping out from his time jump, Steve catches his breath again.

The darkness of this world consumes him and he settles his eyes upon the hill that awaits him.

Steve looks around as he treks the mountain. Knowing what happened here Steve can't even find one beautiful thing about this place.

Not the eclipsing sun, not the two towers at the top. Nothing. He didn't want to be here one more second than he had too. He just wanted to return the stone then leave.

As he approached the top a figure emerged from the shadows. Almost Startling him.

"I don't mean any harm, i just want to return this."

From the briefcase he pulled the stone out. Bright orange. And held it out to the figure in front of him ready to return it.

"It's been a long time captain." A rough voice emerged from the blackness.

Steve's eyes widened, He knew that voice, suddenly Steve became defensive and pulled the stone back towards him. Red skull.

The red face came out of the black but it held no danger. Steve could see it didn't, he could tell. The Red skulled man floated over to Steve and took the stone from him, returning it back to the sky. Ready for the next sacrifice to be made for the stone to be used once more.  
As he did, the flying mass of darkness turned to him again and said

"I believe there is someone waiting for you captain." Red skull moved to the side, allowing Steve to pass onto the ledge.

No, it couldn't be? He locked forward in shock, this couldn't be real, life isn't that generous.

"Natasha?" He spoke in a whisper, almost too low for anyone to hear but she did. Stood in front of him was Natasha. His Natasha! She was alive?

The redhead turned at the sound of her name, her braid whipping around she turned that fast.

Green met blue over the few meters they were apart.

"Steve?" Natasha trembled, she's been up there for hours, she'd almost given up hope. She's tried to return to the present but it wouldn't let her, she figured the wristband was fried or the particles weren't working or the machine back home wasn't running.

"Oh my god" the soldier breathed, he dropped the briefcase and ran to her as she did the same. They met In the middle, their bodies slamming against each other from the impact. Their arms wrapping around each other tightly not wanting to let go. Eyes filled with tears on both parts, both crying for the person they thought they would never see again.

"Natasha, i thought id lost you." he buried his face into her neck, hot breath heated her skin every time he panted, but she couldn't complain. Here in her arms was Steve. The man she lo- her friend.

"How? I thought you were dead, Clint said you sacrificed yourself?" They both pulled back but didn't let go of each other. They probably never would again.

"I did. I'm sure i did. I'm not supposed to be here, what happened, did you win?" She asked hurriedly, she was just as confused as him. Did her being alive mean they didn't get the stone? She didn't have a clue what was going on or what happened.

"Yeah we won. We got them back." he smiled at her when he said it. She let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Then she smiled.

"We won." The redhead laughed. After 5 years, they did it.

"I'm still confused though, how can i be back? I shouldn't have been able to come back, it's undo-able."

Suddenly their daze was interrupted by the same back mass as before.

"Time has been changed forever. You changed the course of history when you took the stones. You finished your mission which is why your bringing the stones back. You finished your mission, you change history. Whatever you did to fix what was wrong fixed everything.  
Not only what happened in the future but also what happened here. You shouldn't be alive but you are thanks to the stones." He explained to Natasha.

The stones brought her back. When they fixed the future. When Bruce used the iron gauntlet , he brought everyone back including her. A 1 in a million chance.

"You my dear are indeed a miracle of the stones. You are a precious anomaly, a loophole. You should spend the rest of your life in gratefulness as the stones have given you another chance at life."

Then he was gone.

A miracle? No. Natasha looked at Steve her mouth parted in shock. This was all too much.

"Tasha? Are you okay?" Steve asked concerned, he cupped Natasha cheek, gently pulling her face towards his to look at her. Her eyes showed confusion and shock.  
"Im fine. I'm more than fine." She told him and he pulled her into another hug.

"I've got one more stone to take back. The space stone. You need to come with me."

"I'd be more than happy to come with you, please for the love of the stones get me of this planet."

Steve smiles at her response, giving her the tile code and co-ordinates she punched them in her suit ready to go, now the machine back home was working again she could travel. Steve picks up his briefcase with the last infinity stone inside and they jump. Together.

* * *

1970

Its loud and busy with the sound of soldiers.

When they land they both wince at the surge of light since Vormier was so dark. They have to be careful. The two people look around to find themselves in a closet of some kind?

Steve turns to Natasha whilst retracting his quantum suit.

"Nat stay here. I need to grab a uniform before anyone sees us, they were about to catch us last time i was here and they're probably still looking, if we got the time right."

She tightly nods at him, agreeing stay here, normally she would have a snarky remark or refused but not this time. Steve carries on.

"I won't be long."

"Okay, be careful." She watches as he leaves the room, and waits for him to get back to her.

He manages to dodge the people after him and put the stone back where it was down stairs successfully, all he had to do now was get back to Natasha.  
Carefully walking through the hallways trying to avoid people he stops all of a sudden. It's an office.

Margaret carter.

Peggy.

he stares at the words on the door, one last time couldn't hurt? Steve pushes the door to enter.  
There in her office is the woman herself. Peggy carter.

The brunettes head turns at the sound of her office being entered but she does as double take when she sees who is there.  
"Steve?" Her eyes glazed and wide. This can't be real? He's been gone for over 20 years? How?

"Peggy." He smiles at her.

"I don't understand, what- how?" She stammers as she walks towards him, eventually putting her hand on his face to check he's real.  
Steve lets out a breath. And lowers his eyes.

"Peggy, it's hard to understand, i can't tell you a lot but you do deserve the truth. i'm from the future, i'm not the Steve you remember. We had a mission, i had a mission and being here is part of completing it."

"The future?" She gasps. Her Steve from the future? It's not possible… could it be?

The brunette is interrupted by her office door swinging open, and a red head making her way inside.

"they found me, i had to knock them out but it won't be long before there looking for me." She says as she enters, checking no one is following her. She hurries over to Steve and grabs his arm in urgency, which doesn't go unnoticed by Peggy.

But Peggy just smiles.

Natasha freezes when she realises they are not alone, she looks at the brunette, instantly recognising her as Peggy carter.  
Still smiling Peggy offers her hand out towards the other woman.

"Peggy carter." Natasha is amazes. She truly is, it was an honour to meet her. Natasha meets her band in the middle to shake it.

"Natasha, i have to say, its an honour to meet you agent carter." She offers back her name in respect. Natasha almost feels like trembling, she never thought she's ever meet her and yet hear she is.

Peggy's lips are still smiling as she meets Natasha, Peggy new she liked her instantly. There's something about Natasha that She can see why Steve likes her.  
"Believe me, its an honour to meet you Natasha." Peggy returns.

For a second Natasha is confused, why is Peggy honoured to meet her? Her head tilts slightly to the side as she wonders.

"Its an honour to meet the person Steve loves. He deserves love more than anyone and im glad he found it with you and moved on. I really am."

The blonde and redhead realise Peggy thinks their together but before anybody can explain, soldiers are bursting their way into the room. Immediately asking agent carter for her assistance in finding the intruders. Natasha and Steve quickly hide behind the bookshelf in her office, tightly hugged together to hide themselves completely. Peggy stands tall as she's told of the intruders and says she'll be there soon.

the agents leave the room and Peggy motions for them to come out again now it's safe. the soldier and spy come out from the bookshelf and continue their talk with Peggy.

"I need to go now, but I'm happy that your happy Steve. And I hope you two can find the life you always wanted, you both deserve it I'm sure. I mean it Steve. I'm so happy happy for you."

She kisses him on the cheek and leaves the room going after the agents. Both Steve and Natasha watch as she leaves, Natasha watching in adoration and Steve watching in nervousness.

Natasha starts to set up her return jump when Steve stops her. Placing his hand on hers, and looking into her green eyes.  
"stay."

That's not what she was expecting. "what do you mean?" The redhead was confused her brows knitting together.

"I'm an idiot. A big one. I've been telling people they need to move on but i couldn't even do that myself. I was so stuck in the past and stuck on Peggy that i couldn't see what was right in front of me. The person who's been there for me ever since we first met. Since New York, Hydra, the accords, and Thanos. The person i spent 2 years on the run with."

He breathes deep as he looks into her eyes, his next words making his stomach shiver in anticipation.

"Natasha. I love you. I do. I love you so much. And i know what i'm about to ask isn't easy. You have a family back home. They all think your gone but you could see them again. But i need to ask you."

She takes in a breath, this was all too much, he loves her? But see barely has chance to say it back when the soldier spoke again.  
"Stay here with me?"

Stay? Could she do that? All she knew was that wherever Steve was, was where she wanted to be.

"Stay here with you? In the past?"

"Yes. we have a chance to have a life here. To get a life" he chuckles to himself slightly, remembering their conversation.

"I know its a lot to ask but i love you. And there's no other way id want to spend the rest of my life."  
That's all she needed to hear.

"Yes." She smiles at him, pulling on each other They meet in the middle for a hug and cry with each other softly.

"Id follow you to the ends of the earth if you asked me too." She says to him, she pulls back slightly from their hug, she really would follow him. Smiling at her words, Steve leans down to catch her lips into a kiss.

* * *

2023

One shaky step at a time, Sam slowly makes his way towards the 2 people sat on the bench.

He knew who they were but didn't want to admit it to himself. His thought was confirmed when he got closer Steve, And Natasha? No it couldn't be? The lady has aged but he still knew her face, how was that possible? She was dead?

"Steve? Tasha? What is going on?" Sam stammered his question.

Sam is entirely shocked of course, seeing his two best friends again after 5 years but now seeing them old? And Natasha Alive?  
Sams asks "what happened"

The older couple looks at one another unsure how much they should say.

"We wanted to stay." Steve offers his reason. But Sam can't be angry. How could he be?

"I woke up on Vormier, it was so dark and I was alone, but then Steve found me and we decided to stay in the past."

Sam asks about what happened Natasha says that she woke up on Vormier, Steve found her and they stayed in the past, together. Sam notices they are wearing wedding bands. And smiles in happiness that they finally end up together.

"We stayed. But i thought you might need this." He pulls out his shield,

"Try it on" Natasha says.

Sam pulls it up and straps his arms into the shield. It feels good he thinks.

"Looks good on you" the woman says. And she smirks, the same smirk Sam remembers.

Sam pats his hand on Steve's hand, thanking him. But there's a glint in his eye. Steve's hand. Hes wearing a ring. But so is Natasha.  
He laughs to himself. Finally, he thinks.

Sam turns towards the two of them and asks.

"So you gonna tell me about how you two ended up together then?"  
They both smirk and say no.

* * *

It's a slow melody, playing from one of the record players, it's one of Steve's favourites.

Slowly swaying in the living room are two people, a soldier and a spy.

Natasha and Steve.

It's the middle of the night. The both of them engulfed in each others arms as they sway, Natasha's head laid on Steve's chest, as he rests his on top of hers. It's a beautiful night, the stars stinging in the sky and the weather warm enough to enjoy and they cant help but get lost into each other.  
all of a sudden a loud noise breaks the silence.

they both whip their heads at the noise and stop dancing but before Steve can go to check Natasha says she will, she never gets tired of checking on him and she never will. She enters the upstairs room across from theirs to find her baby James crying in his crib.

Her eyes soften when she sees her son with tears In his eyes.

"Oh James, what the matter sweetie?"

She gently picks him up in her arms, supporting his head and soothes him. Rocking his side to side, he was only a month old. Soon enough thanks to the comfort of his mother's arms he stops crying, definitely a mummy's boy, she thinks.

Steve stands in the doorway watching his wife and son and then joins them in the room, quietly walking his way in, he stops next to Natasha and wraps his arms around her waist as she holds their son.

Their little miracle. She calls him. She thanks the stones for that. Whatever they did to bring her back, it worked. A little too good. Because she was never supposed to have this, her own little family.

She sacrificed herself and never expected to come back from that. But she did, and now she had the most amazing things she could have ever had in life, Steve and their son, James. God she's never forget the moment she realised she was pregnant. It was a miracle. Their miracle.

Just as James drifts of again into blissful sleep, Natasha lifts her head to look at Steve, and smiles at him. He leans in to kiss her, but she's just as eager so they meet in the middle, their kiss is so soft, sometimes they could just drown in each other. They pull apart and lean their foreheads against each other.

"i'm glad i found you." He says to her.

"I don't just mean on Vormier, i mean when we met. I was in the ice for 65 years, i didn't think had anything left, and them i met you and I guess It was just meant to be."

Her eyes tear up as he speaks sweet words. Rocking their son in her arms she openly smiles at him, placing their son in his bed, she then wraps her arms around his neck. Pulling him down to her.

"I'm glad i found you too. Your my family Steve. You've given me something that no one else could. I love you so much."  
She leans up to kiss him again. Both getting lost in their little moment of happiness.

They made the right call. And neither of them regretted it for a single second.


End file.
